El caballero misterioso
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: un caballero y su escudera llegan a la España del monarca Alfonso X el sabio para enfrentar a los cataros


Nota del autor: voy a anunciar que no volveré a escribir fics románticos de mis parejas favoritas como AxI, mejor hare de aventuras, porque eso es lo mío, y porque si, de genero histórico. Y sobre los fics que he eliminado, voy a confesar que para ir progresando, hay de deshacerse de algunas cosas que no tengan futuro.

En los campos de la península Ibérica, por allá en el siglo XIII, un caballero que llevaba una armadura del color de la noche, con un penacho que adornaba por encima de su yelmo, cabalgaba sobre su corcel negro, y no estaba solo, iba en compañía de su escudera quien llevaba un estandarte con un dragón en el centro.

Alucard, como era su nombre, cabalgaba y cabalgaba sin rumbo fijo, pero a veces se detenían en una aldea o ciudad para descansar del viaje.

La rutina de este dúo quedo interrumpida cuando oyeron gritos de personas:

-Mi señor, escucho a personas gritando-Pronuncio la escudera.

-¿De dónde crees que vengan?-Pregunto el caballero.

-De ahí, en esa aldea, y parecer están siendo atacados.

-Entonces vamos, ya necesitaba algo de diversión-Respondió.

Mientras se acercaban para auxiliar a los atacados, Victoria, como se llamaba la escudera, preparaba su arco y su flecha, que servían para defender a su amo de cualquier oponente que quisiera atacarlo por la espalda.

Y lo que dijo Victoria era cierto: una banda de forajidos estaban atacando una aldea rural que estaba próxima a un feudo, y mientras los bandoleros rapiñaban las casas una por una, torturaban a los campesinos de los más grandes hasta los chicos, y hasta intentaban abusar de las mujeres; otros se defendían como podían, ya que el señor feudal no enviaba la ayuda de los soldados.

De repente, el caballero apareció blandiendo su espada y les gritaba en forma desafiante a los bandidos:

-Oigan pillos ¿quieren algo de diversión?

-Acabad con el-Ordeno el jefe de los bandoleros.

Obedeciendo a su líder, tomaron sus armas y se lanzaron al caballero, pero este los dejo fuera de combate al lanzar un letal ataque de su arma, otro iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero el corcel lo noqueo de una patada.

La escudera disparo flechas hacia algunos, pero lo que más les importaba era acabar con el caballero; y aprovechando la situación, los campesinos dejaron a un lado su miedo y ayudaron a Alucard atacando a algunos bandidos.

Con varios forajidos muertos, el jefe desenvaino su espada y encaro al caballero, y aunque peleo con toda su furia, Alucard le hundió la hoja de su arma en el pecho del ladrón.

Victoria ahuyento a algunos mostrándole su espada, y con ayuda de los campesinos, hicieron que los pocos ladrones que quedaban huyeran de la aldea.

Después de reponerse, el más anciano de los campesinos se acercó al dúo y les dijo:

-Muchas gracias por habernos defendido de los bandidos, terminaríamos mal si no hubieran intervenido en nuestra ayuda.

-De nada, por hoy están a salvo-Contesto.

-Adiós, cuídense-Saludo Victoria.

Continuando con su viaje sin rumbo, la escudera avisto desde lejos una diligencia, pero al caballero le vino la curiosidad:

-Quiero apresurarme para conocer a alguien nuevo en estas soledades.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Victoria.

-Claro, y mejor acerquémonos a esa diligencia-Respondió.

Apresurando a sus equinos, se acercaron a aquel carro tirado por caballos, pero uno de los jinetes se les acerco y les dijo:

-Miren extraños, si quieren molestar tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

-Descuidad, no vengo a molestar, si soy un caballero, solo vengo a conocer al pasajero-Contesto.

-Por favor Walter, haz que se presentó-Pronuncio una voz femenina a su mayordomo.

Del interior de aquel coche, salió una dama de cabello color rubio, y por lo que era visto, tendría como veinte años:

-Mucho gusto caballero, me presento, soy Integra y vengo de Londres a viajar por los reinos de Castilla y León-Se presentó.

El caballero se quitó el yelmo y dejándose mostrar el rostro, se presentó:

-Con gusto, soy Alucard, caballero de la orden del Dragón.

-No lo conozco-Dijo ella.

-Vengo de muy lejos en compañía de mis escudera Victoria, y vamos sin rumbo fijo.

-Tal vez le gustaría ir con nosotros a la corte del rey Alfonso X-Le ofreció la dama.

-De acuerdo-Acepto.

Haciendo amistad de forma rápida, se dirigieron hacia el castillo donde estaba ubicada la corte del mencionado rey.

En las puertas del castillo, los guardias y el mayordomo del lugar, interrogaron a los viajeros:

-¿Vosotros, de donde venid?

-Soy lady Integra y vengo desde Londres a visitar la corte, tengo documentos de mi rey para poder ingresar-Contesto Integra.

-Pasad, noble señora-Respondió un guardia.

Luego que la dama ingreso con Walter y algunos de sus pajes, les hicieron preguntas al caballero y a su escudera:

-¿De dónde vienes, caballero?

-De un lugar muy lejano-Respondió Alucard.

-¿Pero de dónde?-Insistió el mayordomo.

El caballero se dejó ver los ojos y mirándolo fijo al que le hacía preguntas, lo hipnotizó:

-Poded pasar-Respondió.

Cuando llego al gran salón, donde estaba reunida la corte, solo se quitó el yelmo y fue a reunirse con los demás; entre ellos, estaba un señor feudal que era medio loco y era vanidoso, se llamaba Enrico y andaba en compañía de su caballero fiel de nombre Anderson, que le cuidaba la espalda.

De repente, el mayordomo del castillo anuncio la llegada del rey Alfonso X, que era apodado el sabio porque estaba interesado en el arte de las letras.

Cuando el monarca de bigotes finos se acomodó en su trono, anuncio a todos los presentes:

-Nobles, señores feudales y caballeros que sirven a Castilla y León y a la gracia de Dios todopoderoso, los he reunido en la corte para anunciar de un eminente peligro que ha llegado a la península.

-Si son esos odiosos musulmanes, no debería preocuparse, con ayuda del Altisimo podremos vencerles-Dijo uno.

-No os preocupéis, mis hombres podrán abatir a ese ejercito de herejes-Pronuncio Enrico.

-¡Que insolente! Ya sabemos lo que eres, ni siquiera ayudas a los campesinos de tu feudo, con razón se han estado rebelando contra ti-Intervino otro.

-Por amor de Dios, escuchadme, no vinimos aquí a pelear, solo vengo a anunciarles que los cataros han atravesado Cataluña, y donde pasan, dejan muerte y devastación-Pronuncio el monarca.

-¿Pero no estaban en Francia esos herejes?-Pregunto Integra.

-Hemos sabido que ya tienen fuerza militar, pero ahora reuniremos fuerzas y los detendremos-Respondió el rey.

Levantándose de su silla, el caballero de la armadura oscura participo en la charla y dijo de forma despreocupada:

-Si esos cataros creen que seguirán dejando muerte y desolación, yo poder detenerles, porque en mi viaje sin rumbo me he enfrentado a muchos enemigos y muchos no han vivido para contarlo.

De esas palabras, todos escucharon, pero algunos inclusive Enrico les vieron los ojos y como sus irises eran rojos pensaban que no era humano; en cambio Alfonso X e Integra pensaron lo mismo, y de repente, el rey les dijo a todos los presentes:

-De acuerdo, hay que atacar a esos herejes en donde estén y así podremos detener su devastación, y ahora tomen asiento para disfrutar del banquete.

Los sirvientes llegaron con platos de suculentas comidas y bebidas, y mientras comían, aparecían los músicos que con sus melodías divertían a la corte, y no faltaban los bufones que hacían acrobacias.

Alucard y su escudera no comían, y a algunos de los que estaban cerca les parecía raro que no comían los ricos platos que estaban sirviendo.

Donde estaba sentado, Enrico comía en una bandeja para sí solo y no lo compartía con los que estaban a su alrededor, por lo que los puso molesto:

-Oye tú, guarda algo para nosotros-Dijo uno, pero Enrico no contesto y siguió comiendo.

Mientras tanto, el monarca le dijo a Integra que se reúna con él para conversar en secreto, y le envió a un sirviente para que le dijera lo mismo al caballero.

Cuando asistieron en una habitación, el rey tomo asiento y les dijo:

-Miren, veo que vosotros tenéis madera para enfrentar a los cataros.

-Bueno si su majestad lo dice-Respondió Integra.

-Acepto, yo enfrentare a esos cataros-Dijo Alucard.

-Excelente, irán en grupo y me parece que esos herejes están acampando a dos días de aquí, deben detenerlos antes que traigan caos y muerte a estas tierras-Dijo el rey.

-No se preocupe majestad, juro ante el Altísimo que esos herejes serán vencidos-Respondió Integra con la mano en el corazón.

Al día siguiente, el grupo conformado por Integra, Alucard, Victoria, Walter, tres guardias y un paje, partieron rumbo al campamento de los cataros.

Al partir del castillo, viajaron todo el dia sin parar a descansar, aunque Integra sospechaba de lo que era el caballero, andaba casi siempre con su armadura y ni se quejaba de que tuviera calor, lo mismo pensaba de su escudera, que casi siempre llevaba capucha; por ello el mayordomo de mediana edad dijo en voz baja:

-Aunque no sean humanos, serian buenos combatientes.

-Puede ser, además debemos estar atentos a sus pretensiones-Respondió la dama.

El caballero giro la cabeza mirándolos pero no respondió; además los soldados y el paje que los acompañaban lo miraban con desconfianza.

Cuando estaban decididos a descansar, Victoria hoyo gritos de personas desde lejos:

-Tiene buenos oídos-Expreso Integra.

-Por fin algo de diversión, yo me adelantare-Dijo el caballero.

Sin dudar, Integra ordeno lanzarse al ataque para defender a los que estaban en peligro, lo que Alucard y Victoria no sabían, era que la dama sabia manejar la espada.

Era una aldea de campesinos atacada por fuerzas enemigas, entre los líderes de aquella tropa de atacantes estaban dos hermanos, uno moreno y el otro de tez blanca y cabello rubio:

-Matad a los campesinos, pillad las casas y ultrajad a las mujeres-Ordenaba el moreno de nombre Jan.

-Si se resisten a nuestras creencias, los haremos perecer-Pronuncio el rubio de nombre Luke.

Una campesina trataba de huir de un soldado hacia el bosque para evitar ser ultrajada y de repente apareció el caballero que le apuntaba con su arma al perseguidor, pero este ataco con su espada y Alucard lo esquivaba, hasta que lo tomo del cuello y quitándose su yelmo, hundió sus colmillos en el pescuezo del enemigo hasta dejarlo sin una gota de sangre, la campesina se alejó de él, horrorizada.

Desde los árboles, Victoria disparo flechas hacia varios soldados y no fallo en ninguno; Walter encaro a algunos y estos cayeron por los hilos filosos que usaba el mayordomo.

Integra se lanzó al ataque acompañada de sus soldados, mientras que su paje se ocultaba detrás del árbol y miraba como sus compañeros peleaban con el enemigo.

Al ver la ayuda, algunos campesinos se lanzaron a sus atacantes, y sus dos oficiales miraban impactados y decían:

-Estamos siendo atacados.

-Que importa, me desharé de ellos-Pronuncio Jan.

Desde el bosque, apareció el caballero montado en su caballo negro y se dirigió hacia los dos hermanos, Luke se adelantó y choco su espada contra él.

Victoria hirió en un brazo a Jan y este fue acosado por los soldados e Integra, aunque estaba lastimado, trataba de defenderse, sin perder su sonrisa.

De repente, Luke quedo desarmado y el caballero le hundió el acero de su espada en el vientre del rubio, y lo tiro del caballo, después de caer, no volvió a levantarse. Pero Alucard se lo llevo hacia los árboles, donde lo devoro.

Pero Jan, aunque se defendía con un solo brazo, que bajado del caballo por Walter y dejo que Integra lo rematara cortándole la garganta, aunque lo mato, no perdió la sonrisa.

Los últimos que quedaban huyeron al bosque, pero fueron sorprendidos por Alucard, y aunque no se resistieron, se abalanzo a ellos y los devoro uno por uno.

Los campesinos felicitaron a la dama de haberlos defendidos de los cataros, y al saberlo, ella pregunto:

-¿Estaban siendo atacados por los cataros?

-Sí, nos andaban amenazándonos que si no nos uníamos a ellos nos mataban-Respondió uno.

-Pero gracias a Dios llegaron ustedes y nos salvaron de esos herejes-Dijo otro.

Sin embargo, los viajeros decidieron pasar la noche en la aldea que ellos salvaron, así para reponer fuerzas para mañana.

El caballero ingreso a un granero y deicidio acostarse para dormir un poco, además que Victoria se acostó en su propio lugar para no interrumpir el sueño de su amo.

Al día siguiente, el grupo partió rumbo al destino indicado para atacar al enemigo, pero mientras iban por su camino, miraban con extrañeza al caballero negro, al que no le importaban que los mirasen mal, además que su escudera comenzaba a sentirse insegura.

Poco después, vieron en el horizonte a otra aldea que era atacada por los herejes, y como los del castillo no les ayudaba, Integra ordeno ir a ayudar a los campesinos, y por qué si, el caballero se adelantó galopando en compañía de su escudera; desafiando al enemigo mientras blandía su espada.

Los atacantes, liderados por un oficial de bigote fino de nombre Tulbancain, vio al caballero que se acercaba y ordeno que lo atacaran.

Cuando los cataros, cumpliendo órdenes de su capitán, fueron abatidos de un solo sablazo, otros se les venían encima, pero morían a la primera estocada, el capitán no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Pero de repente, Integra se deshizo con algunos con ayuda de su mayordomo, y Victoria abatió a otros con sus flechas.

Como los atacantes estaban cerca de la derrota, Tulbancain no pensó en otra cosa que voltear y huir a todo galope, abandonando a los pocos cataros que estaban vivos.

Pasado el peligro, los campesinos agradecieron a la dama y a sus compañeros de haberles salvado, uno de ellos que era de religión judía dijo:

-Gracias a Yahvé han venido a ayudarnos de aquellos demonios, ni siquiera nuestro señor nos da una mano cuando nos atacan los bandidos, están ahí encerrados en el castillo.

En ese momento, apareció el señor feudal y no era más que Enrico, acompañado de una tropa de infantes y arqueros, a su lado estaba Anderson; pero él estaba enojado y les grito a los que vinieron a salvar a los campesinos:

-¿Quién les dio permiso de ingresar a mi feudo?

-Les dimos una mano, ya que vos ni siquiera te arriesgas a ayudarlos de los peligros, sois un inútil-Respondió la dama.

-No me habléis así rubia, yo soy la autoridad aquí y todo aquí me pertenece, ahora os pido que se marchen o los arqueros dispararan sus flechas.

-No sois más que un cobarde-Dijo Alucard.

-¿Cómo os atreve de decir eso?-Dijo enfurecido Enrico.

-Para no derramar sangre, reto a Anderson a luchad contra mí, el que gane será el vencedor-Contesto desafiante el caballero.

-De acuerdo-Respondió Anderson.

Ambos caballeros desmontaron de sus equinos, haciendo un saludo, prepararon sus escudos y espadas y se transaron en lucha a muerte, ambos daban ataques a su adversario y los detenían con sus escudos; ambos bandos animaban a su combatiente, pero Anderson despojo a Alucard de su escudo y le encajo varias apuñaladas por los orificios, pero el caballero de la armadura negra ni siquiera soltaba su arma y seguía de pie, y aunque sangraba no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, hasta que la sangre volvió a su lugar y se lanzó hacia su contrincante, que le hirió el brazo izquierdo, haciendo soltar su escudo y a continuación, encontró un orificio que daba al pecho y le hundió la hoja de su espada en el corazón y poco después, Anderson cayo vencido, y antes que de el último suspiro, Alucard le dijo:

-Fuiste un buen combatiente.

Y al escuchar esas palabras, sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Pero Enrico no acepto la derrota y empuñando una daga, se dirigió a Integra, pero la dama le golpeo en la muñeca con su espada y lo empujo tirándolo al suelo:

-Matadles, su señor os ordena-Ordenaba a sus soldados.

Pero estos no hicieron caso, y además los campesinos se dirigieron hacia él y lo lincharon; mientras que la dama y sus acompañantes seguían su camino, que estaba muy cerca.

Antes que entrasen en acción, Integra se fue a cambiar para ponerse su armadura y demostrar sus tácticas de combate, y para que tuviera intimidad, seria vigilada desde afuera por el mayordomo.

Mientras la esperaban, la escudera vio algo que su amo rara vez sentía, y ella pensaba que andaba teniendo sentimientos hacia aquella dama.

Era impresionante que un ser como Alucard sintiera estas emociones, ya que era un ser que usaba la espada para luchar por su existencia, y Victoria muchas veces lo ha visto matar a sus enemigos con la más absoluta frialdad.

Cuando estaba lista, ordeno ir de inmediato hacia el campamento de los cataros, y como siempre, el caballero estaba listo para blandir su espada.

El campamento de los herejes estaba en medio de unas colinas, y en la carpa mayor estaba el comandante Montana, que era un noble; estaba acompañado de su mejor caballero de nombre Hans, de su brujo que practicaba los sacrificios y de su paje Schondinger.

Ellos estaban conversando con Tulbancain que les decía:

-Uno de ellos no es humano, tal vez por eso Luke y Jan no han vuelto.

-Pueden haber perecido en combate, además me gustaría ver a ese caballero misterioso-Respondió Montana.

La conversación quedo interrumpida cuando ingreso un soldado a advertir que estaban siendo atacados.

Por esto, el comandante ordeno a su paje para ponerse la armadura de combate, mientras que Tulbancain y Hans iban a ordenar a los demás que preparen la defensa.

Los arqueros de Integra abatieron a pocos, pero el enemigo los doblaba en hombres; pero la dama se adelantó en compañía de su mayordomo y se enfrentaron a algunos.

El caballero salió de su escondite y abatió a varios que se les vinieron encima, además que Victoria dio muerte a otros con sus flechas.

Sin embargo, los cataros estaban a punto de derrotarlos ya que los estaban rodeando y el comandante ordenaba sonriendo:

-Vamos, acabad con ellos y ultrajad a las mujeres, quiero vedlo.

Pero Alucard continuaba luchando, hasta que Hans llego lo tiro al suelo de una patada; mientras que Tulbancain, con lanza en mano, lo hirió maldiciéndolo, pero el caballero no soltaba su espada.

De repente, apareció Alfonso X y varios infantes y caballeros desde las colinas y se lanzaron a los cataros.

Alucard se repuso y poniéndose de pie, hirió a Tulbancain de una pierna, que lo hizo caer y para terminar, lo decapito.

Hans empujo al caballero, pero este esquivo los ataques que le lanzaba con su espada, hasta que su escudera le lanzo una flecha al enemigo y de repente, Alucard le lanzo una estocada a su contrincante y cayó muerto.

El paje de Integra y sus compañeros atraparon al brujo y a Schondinger con ayuda de los soldados del rey, y fueron puestos junto a sus compañeros que se estaban rindiendo.

Montana trataba de escapar galopando a toda velocidad, pero Integra tomo su arco y su flecha y apuntando al obeso comandante, lo mato dándole en el cuello.

Terminando con la batalla, la dama agradeció al rey de haberles dado una mano, y el caballero se quitó su yelmo y viendo a Integra, se arrodillo como muestra de respeto.

Al volver al castillo, el rey dio las gracias a la dama y al caballero de haberles ayudado a enfrentar la amenaza de los cataros; y eso que los herejes terminaron en la hoguera y que el feudo donde Enrico gobernaba, otro ocupo su lugar y prometió ayudar a los campesinos.

Pero Integra quería volver a Inglaterra con Walter y su sequito; y el caballero iba a volver con su escudera a un rumbo incierto.

Antes que se marchara, ella le dijo:

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Alucard?

-Acepto-Contesto el caballero.

Sin dudarlo, se unió a ella junto con Victoria, y decidieron ir a viajar con la dama en su tierra natal. Nunca se supo de ellos.

Fin


End file.
